Anthro Paradise
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash is left alone during his sinnoh journey, he encounters a set of beautiful anthro pokemon. engaged in a marriage contract, and receiving new abilities, he will use this to train harder than ever before to win the sinnoh league. Watch out, world, because Ash Ketchum, the anthro harem master, is here. Do not own pokemon. M for Lemons, gore, and Language


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!

**Alright. Now, many people have read many different versions of Pokémon anthro stories, even those that are Yaoi. This is a Pokémon anthro story that is not homosexual. Like always, Ash as the main character. This story starts him out in going alone through Sinnoh because of two reasons: Brock had to take care of the family after the grand festival, and Dawn leaving Ash to Hoenn after the grand festival as well, but not before yelling at Ash about her doing better with Paul than him for her contests. The reaction from Ash will be explained in the story. I do not mean to copyright from authors with the same beginning for this story. On his way to Sunnyshore city, he enters a cave to rest in for the night. But it turns out that the cave is home to a few female anthropomorphic Pokémon in that cave. More will be explained in the story. For certain artists out there, sorry for using certain characters that you created.**

**On with the story!**

**Journey down memory lane, entering a cave, meeting the anthropomorphics, Arceus' explanations, mating between two goddesses and a hero, birth of the chosen one's children, training, Psychic maiden's new form, Ash's Bayleef goes anthro, and Ash's new life begins**

Ash was walking down the main path to Sunnyshore city, alone without his friend, Brock. The reason why Dawn is not included is that she talked him down after the grand festival, when she lost the preliminary rounds. Her words caused Ash to lash out with uncontrolled anger.

(Flashback begin)

**Ash was sitting with Brock in the waiting room inside the Pokémon center. After the grand festival with Zoey winning the event, she has not come out from her room for at least three days. When she finally came out, Brock heard his name called out by Nurse Joy, telling him that he has a phone call from his family. While he went there, Ash and Dawn are alone in the room, having an argument.**

**Ash spoke angrily, "Dawn, why head out to Hoenn at a time like this? You should learn a few more things while on our way to Sunnyshore city."**

**Dawn spoke out yelling, unaware that their friends come in the center, "I should be traveling alone than with you! I only learned very little from you! I should have went with Paul since he could be a better teacher than you, since you live in some fantasy world, while in reality, you are nothing but an idiot with a whore of a mother when your father left you!"**

**Everyone in the waiting room was shocked! Even Ash's Pokémon are shocked that Dawn insulted their trainer. But Ash's reaction snapped them out of their stupor. His hand began to glow a teal color before he lashes out and grabs her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. Buizel, who was Dawn's former Pokémon, uses Ice punch and lands a hit on her stomach, freezing her to the wall.**

**Ash growls, "Never call my mother a whore, bitch. By the way, Paul tortures his Pokémon to get what he wants to further his goal, and I could never accept that. I had helped May while I went through Hoenn and she did well. I made it to the victory tournaments of the past leagues while winning the Orange Islands league and the Kanto Battle Frontier. I am more mature than you, but you had the nerve to talk to me like that. Be lucky, since I am not going to kill you in the same place where you stand here."**

**He drops her and leaves the center with his Pokémon following him. Buizel gave her a death glare before leaving, losing his faith in her from before.**

**Zoey and the other coordinators glared at Dawn with anger. Ursula praised that Dawn just proved to them that she is not a top coordinator, Zoey stating that she was not who she was before, and Kenny saying that she is no different from him. Brock overheard the conversation as well and just ended his friendship with her right there, telling her that she should just go home and be done with her journey.**

**Brock and the others arrived at a clearing to see Ash decimate the area with his aura while the Pokémon vented their anger out in training. When they saw the coming group, they stopped what they are doing and Ash heals the area with his aura.**

**He spoke, "Hey guys. Sorry about what happened back there. Had anger management issues that did not suit well with my aura abilities."**

**Zoey, Kenny and Ursula told him that it was alright since they left her on her own anyway. Brock told him of what he did and patted him on the shoulder.**

**Ash, feeling something else from Brock's aura, asks, "Brock, what is wrong? I could tell that it is with the phone earlier."**

**Brock nods solemnly, "My dad suffered a fatal injury during a gym battle. A trainer's Steelix just went berserk during the last round and it fractured his ribs while knocking him out. Mom is on a cruise, so Forest has to take care of the gym and family, so I have to leave to help. Sorry Ash."**

**Ash nods in understanding. When Brock finished up with the last meal he cooked up at lunch, he gave Ash his recipe book along with a few bags of Pokémon food for him to use and left with one last farewell. The coordinators told him that they will see him for his last gym battle and left as well.**

(End flashback)

Ash walked along the path towards Sunnyshore city. When night fell and rain started coming down, he finds a cave and took shelter in there. But as he set his stuff down, he heard voices, female voices. He told Pikachu to stay put with the gear as he went deeper in the cave. As he walks deeper in the tunnel like area, he saw a light ahead and moved towards it. When he came to the exit, he saw a breath taking sight. Pikachu followed him with his gear and had the same reaction, dropping the bag to the floor.

In front of them is a mansion. The exterior looks as if it is made of diamonds with the shiny surface it is giving off. There was no rain coming down in front of the pair, so Ash picks up his bag and Pikachu came on top of his shoulder. The pair walks up to the front door, and Ash knocks on it for a few seconds and waited patiently. After a while, the door opens and the duo saw a different breath taking sight.

In front of the two are fifteen female Pokémon. Two of the pokemon are Lucarios. One of the two Lucarios is a shiny while the other is a regular. The regular Lucario's fur is shiny, making the black shine like obsidian, the blue like a sapphire, and the yellow like a golden sun. Her eyes also shone out like red rubies. Her spikes also shone out like a clear cut crystal. Her arms are slender but has a fair amount of muscle to help her in major fights. Her legs are the same but her thighs are thicker than her fore legs. Her tail is three feet long just slightly above her full round ass, her waist is slim, her belly is smooth and soft, her backside is smooth and soft as well with a good curb up from her ass to her head, making the front stand out. Her face is angelic and feminine with a loving gaze in her eyes, and her breasts are an EE-cup. Her hair is a beautiful sapphire blue that is put into a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her ass. The shiny Lucario has the same features as the regular, but the blue fur is replaced by a golden yellow and the yellow is obsidian black. She also has golden blond hair that reached down to her ass, fanning out and covering her backside, along with some going over the left side of her face like Cynthia's hair and her eyes are silver.

The third Pokémon is a beautiful Gardevoir. She is a shiny Pokémon as well. But an unusual shiny. In the area where she should be green, she is obsidian black, while the horn on her chest is a sapphire blue, and her eyes are an emerald green. Her hips are slim while her waist is wide. Her arms and legs are slender and long while keeping very luscious curves on her body. She also has a full, round ass while having an E-cup breast size. Her face is angelic as well. She wore a dress that is part of her body, but it can be removed by her psychic abilities.

The fourth is a strong and beautiful Salamence. Her body contains all the same colors as a natural Salamence, but she is well endowed for her species. She is tall, has wide hips and thick but slender thighs and legs, strong arms, a strong yet angelic face, natural curves, full round ass, a five foot long tail, and EE-cup breasts.

The fifth is a tall Garchomp. Her body is the most well endowed out of the first five Pokémon, who are non-legendary. She is tall, has thick but slender thighs and legs, slim waist, wide hips, long and slender neck, a long five foot tail, a full, round ass like the others, an angelic face, and F-cup breasts. Her arms also has a pair of hands with three fingers each, each finger tipped with a claw. She is also a shiny where her main dominant color is white and her secondary color is gold.

The remaining ten Pokémon are legendaries. They are in order: a Ho-oh, a Suicune, a Lugia, a Latias, a Rayquaza, a Cresselia, a Palkia, a Dialga, a Giratina, and an Arceus. They all have the same body features like the first five anthros, but with different features in certain areas.

Ho-oh has the same endowed body as Salamence, but is more tuned to her species with a plume of golden tail feathers just above her ass, arm like wings with three feathers acting like fingers, and gold crest feathers resembling hair.

Suicune has the same colors as her natural self, but she also has long, sapphire blue hair. Her body is like the two Lucarios, but her breasts are an EE-cup.

Lugia has the same body as Garchomp, but her breasts are smaller by two cup sizes at an E-cup, a slimmer waist, longer legs, and a six foot long tail.

Latias has the same body as the Gardevoir, but she has a short tail, slightly thicker on her thighs and legs, and bigger breasts at an EE-cup. She is also blue like a Latios where she is red, and has long, sapphire blue hair, but a few shades lighter with grey streaks going along her back, wings, arms, neck, and legs with the mark on her forehead having a few streaks of grey in the center.

Rayquaza has the same body as Garchomp as well, but she is a shiny obsidian black with the gold lines and red flat spines on her back and seven foot long tail, along with ruby red eyes. Her body is also different. She has wider hips, a slimmer waist, a bigger, fuller, and rounder ass, a beautiful face, hands with three clawed fingers, and G-cup breasts. She also has a long plate that extended from the back of her head that resembles hair with the same gold markings on her body, and has the same four fin pieces that connected to her head.

Cresselia has the same body as Suicune, but she has white hair that reached to her mid back, and her breasts are an F-cup.

Palkia and the other three legends have different bodies. Palkia has wide hips that are between both Salamence and Garchomp, the same goes with the slim waist, along with the thick but slender thighs and legs, strong arms, a feminine face, a rounder ass, and a pair of F-cup breasts. While her lower body and her arms and head are white and pink, her chest and stomach is a deep black.

Dialga has the same figure as well, but her body is entirely dark blue with regular diamond blue markings and a light blue diamond pieces that resembles armor above her ass, on the back of her neck, in between her breasts with a diamond gem in the center, and on her head.

Giratina the same figure as well like her counterparts, but her hips are wider, has thicker, but still slender thighs and legs, slimmer waist, a more angelic face, two pairs of strong and slender arms, a bigger ass, and a pair of H-cup breasts.

Arceus has the same figure like Giratina, but she has smaller breasts at GG-cup. Her face however, looks as if she is not wearing a mask, and has her hair done up in a ponytail, having the most angelic figure with her ring behind her back.

Ash just stood there stunned. In front of him are anthropomorphic Pokémon, the rarest kind to ever exist. Also, in the trainer rulebook, if you encounter an anthro, you are to treat them with respect, since they are more likely to get pregnant by humans instead of regular Pokémon. Ash only has one word to say before he fainted, "Beautiful."

The anthros heard what he said and blushed, but as he fell, Latias came up by him and grabbed him before his head could touch the ground. Garchomp came and picked up the young trainer and brought him over to a spare bedroom while Gardevoir gently picks up Pikachu and set him in the same area. Cresselia and Gardevoir then checked his mind for reasons of why he was finding them, but they came up on his memories of what happened earlier. When they relayed this to the other girls, they are shocked that Ash has the ability to use aura, but his anger management issues prevented him from using them effectively. Arceus then decided to ask him a few questions about him and all of the anthros sat by him while he sleeps.

**In his mind**

Ash groans as he sat up from the ground. He is in a new area that resembles a temple made of white gold. He looks around until he saw the one legend he never thought he would see for a while, Arceus.

Ash scrambles to his feet real quickly, facing Arceus and bowing down to him in respect.

He spoke, "Lord Arceus! I never thought I would see you again for a while. What is wrong?"

Arceus chuckles, "Rise, Ash. I thought of the same thing until I realized that I needed to speak to you about something. Imagine my surprise when I was about to go and get you when I noticed that you had stumbled upon the home of our daughters."

Ash looked shock, "Your daughters?! The anthros are your daughters!?"

Arceus busted out laughing at Ash's shocked expression. He nods, "Yes they are. In fact, the anthropomorphic Arceus is my daughter, Arcani. The creation trio's daughters are Pearl, Palkia's daughter; Diamond, Dialga's daughter; and Gira, Giratina's daughter. The two Lucario you met are the daughters of the same Lucario you met earlier during your battle frontier journey. One of them looks familiar to a certain trainer if you ask me."

Ash put two and two together and spoke shocked, "The shiny one looks similar to Cynthia Shirona. Are you saying that she is actually Cynthia herself!?"

Arceus nods again, laughing at Ash's expressions, "Yes she is. Her real name is actually Lucanthia. Her sister's name is Astral Shirona. The Latias there is the same one you met in Altomare, and her brother is at fault with her changes and her name is Latiar. The Lugia is the same one that you helped out earlier, but she decided to change her gender to a female and become an anthro herself and name herself Silvera. The Gardevoir is the daughter of the same mother as as the Ralts Max rescued back in Hoenn, and her name is Selena. The shiny Rayquaza is known as Onyx, named after a black gem stone, and is Rayquaza's daughter. Suicune's daughter is known as Aurora. The Salamence and Garchomp are unknown, but their names are Star and Cortana. Ho-oh's daughter is known as Rainbow. And finally, Cresselia's daughter is known as Luna."

Ash just stood there, processing all of the information that he learned. He asks softly, afraid of the next answer, "is there a reason why you are telling me their names?"

Arceus nods, "Yes. As the Chosen One, you are to marry the anthros. Now before you start freaking out, there are a few reasons with this. Elena, Silvera, and Lucanthia fell in love with you since you did such heroic deeds as a savior of this realm. They wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives with you. I went through great lengths to help them by putting them and the other twelve anthros in a marriage contract, which passes under the anthro law in your trainer guides. I wanted the girls to be safe, and to help you on your journey to become a Pokémon master. This is a way of repayment, my friend. I hope this helps."

Ash stood there motionless. He is now part of a marriage contract with the anthros and Arceus and the other legends are helping the girls out by repaying Ash in this predictament. He thought of the pros and cons, and found out that there are more pros than cons and nods with determination, "I accept, my friend. Thank you."

Arceus smiles, "Your welcome. I will also give you the ability to use my powers along with psychic, aura, and Pokémon attack mastery. The way that you will get these powers, along with the ability to transform or use certain parts of different Pokémon in battle, is by receiving Arcani's jewel of life. The girls will help you in your training. Let's just say that right now, you are luckier than Brock with girls, since you know how to please a few without knowing it. Now you may as well wake up, since one of the girls are getting quite seductive right now."

Ash nods and leaves his mindscape.

**Real world**

Ash was waking up to the feel of a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes opened straight ip to the sight of fourteen of the girls sitting around his bed. He looks up and noticed that Onyx has her arms wrapped up around his neck with his head between her breasts. He blushed so red that he put a tomato to shame.

He spoke, "Excuse me, Onyx, but could you let me go please? I need to talk to you girls about something."

Onyx reluctantly lets go and Ash sat up. He turns to face the girls and spoke, "Now before any of you would start any introductions, I was talking with Lord Arceus in my mindscape and he told me your names. I will introduce myself. My name is Ash Ketchum, three year Pokémon trainer and the Chosen One."

This caused thirteen of the girls to gasp in surprise. Silvera and Latiar just looks at him dreamily while the other girls just stares at him in shock.

Lucanthia spoke, "Ash you never told me you were the chosen one earlier! Why now!?"

Ash grins, "Just trying to keep a low profile against the criminals, Lucanthia, or should I say, Cynthia?"

Lucanthia froze. She got sold out by Arceus. Ash chuckles, "No need to freak out, Lucanthia. Your secret is safe with me, along with the fact that you are in love with me along with Silvera and Elena."

This caused the three females to blush furiously, knowing that he knows of there love. Ash turns to the other twelve girls and spoke, "Arcani, your father and I reached an agreement to where you and the rest of the girls here can be kept safe. Now before you ask, please wait before asking any questions. He told me that I am to marry all fifteen of you, thanks to my title as the chosen one, with the ability for having multiple mates. He and the other legends did this as a way to not only repay me for saving them and getting them under control, but as a way to help me improve. He really cares for you and he thought that I am the only one that can keep all of you safe. I hope you all understand."

Arcani, being the leader of the group, goes into deep thought along with the others, thinking on a decision. She thought of her father and she could feel his concern for her. She looks at Ash and she could feel his kind, loving and caring nature for her. She looks at the other anthros and made a decision.

She nods, "I accept the marriage contract."

The other fourteen girls nod at the same time and agreed with her as well. Ash nods and got up, heading over to her and embraced her in a caring manner. Arcani along with the other girls except for Latiar, Astral, and Lucanthia, are taller than Ash at a height of 6' 7" each. Arcani was shocked at his approach, but she fell for his embrace and returned it, pressing her large breasts up against his chest. During Ash's nap, his shirt came off while the girls were checking him out. He blushes as Arcani's furry breasts rub up against his chest, but he softly returns the pleasure by stroking her back with his right hand. Arcani blushes at the feeling and rests her head against his shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

He chuckles as he felt her soft fur rub against his bare skin. He then brought Arcani's face up to his own and presses his lips against hers. She closes her eyes and moans in pleasure as she kisses her new mate. She brings her hands up to his face and pulls him closer to her, getting deeper into the kiss. Ash responds by wrapping his arms around her upper body, pulling her close to him, her body now pressed flushed against his own. After a while, the two then separated from the kiss, panting heavily while blushing feverishly. The two turns to see the other girls blush feverishly while Lucanthia, Silvera, and Latiar glares at Arcani, jealous that she got the first kiss with him.

He chuckles, "You girls will get your chance soon, but I need to start with Arcani because her father told me that she should be the alpha female in the group, so she has first rights in mating. We will all be together in this. Now, anyone want to take Pikachu in with them into their room as I get along with Arcani tonight?"

Lucanthia spoke, "I will, Ash. See you tomorrow."

The other girls nod and spoke goodnight as well as Ash and Arcani went up into Arcani's room. The room ihas the look of a royal bedroom fit for royalty. The coloration is a white gold with multiple gem stones lying around in different furniture with different colors. The fabrics of the furniture has the feel of fine silk, and is extremely soft.

Arcani got up on the bed while Ash locks the door and got the rest of his clothing off, revealing a mildly toned body, but he still has a fair amount of muscle through his travels. His member is 13 inches long and 4 inches thick, which Arcani blushes at.

Arcani spoke, "Ash, just to let you know about a few things before we start. Anthros can get pregnant very easily with just one orgasm, and they have gesturation periods of ninety minutes instead of their actual species time length. And they are immortal in both body and soul, meaning that they can't be killed or age throughout time, granting eternal youth. When they mate with another being, either human or Pokémon, they gain the same properties. And as a fair warning, the other girls and I are bisexual. I also wanted to be a mother ever since. I hope you understand what I am saying."

Ash nods, processing all of the information he received from her. He is shocked that Arcani and the other girls are bisexual, but was turned on at the thought. He shakes his head to clear it from his current thoughts. Before he could say anything, Gira phased right through the wall. She turns to Ash and was blushing like crazy.

Arcani spoke, "Gira, what are you doing here? We were just about to start!"

Gira spoke, "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I was trying to get Diamond and Pearl to calm down and go to bed, but they were making out like crazy before I got the chance to. I was about to go into the extra bedroom by phasing through the walls, but I never expected to end up in here."

Arcani face palms herself for not remembering about the time and space daughters' sex addiction. But before she could apologize to her sister, Ash spoke, "Why not make it a threesome?"

The two girls looks at him as he continues, "I don't want to leave some of the girls feeling left out, so I think thad doing a group should help speed things up for a family. Since you two seem so close together, why not do it with the same guy."

The two looks at each other and nods, smiling seductively. Gira turns to Ash and spoke, "We agree dear. Let me do something that could help us out."

**Lemon start**

She places both pairs of hands on Ash's shoulders and used her abilities to multiply his arms. Ash could feel his arms split up into two pairs of arms with a fair amount of muscle. By instinct, he raises all four of them in front of him and does a few experiments with his extra limbs. When he got used to it enough to use them separately, he turns to see the two girls making out. He smirks and uses his first pair of arms to stroke their pussies while using the second pair to grab and squeeze their ass. This caused the two girls to moan in pleasure at his touch, going deeper into their kissing as Gira began to pleasure Arcani by using one pair of arms to hold Arcani's head close to her while using the other pair to play with her breasts. Arcani responds by placing her hands on Gira's breasts and press and squeeze the large globes of flesh.

Ash got down low and began to lick the two womanhoods since they are pressed together. Ash still kept his second pair of arms on their ass, but he brings his first pair up between the girls' breasts and began to play with them as he licked their snatches. The two anthros could not keep it up and they screamed in pleasure as they came, their vaginal juices dripping on his face as he licks up their sweet nectar.

Ash licks his face clean as the two Poké-girls were trying to calm down. Ash picks up Arcani and lays her out on the bed. He then kissed her on the lips affectionately, hoping to steady her nerves from the earlier orgasm. Arcani moans and returns the kiss with the same amount of affection, wanting more from her lover. The two then released the kiss, looking at each other in the eye with love, lust, and desire.

Ash asks, "Are you sure you want this? There is no turning back if you do."

Arcani nods, "Yes I am, Ash. I knew Dad would help find a way for me and my sisters to stay safe. You are already a worthy man when we began. The girls that you had met or travelled with, even that slut, Dawn, have given up that chance for you. I am yours, like the other sisters, Ash. I love you."

Ash smiles and kisses her again with more love for her as he aligns his throbbing cock against her pussy lips. After a while, he thrusts his hard dick into her snatch, hilting himself entirely into her, causing her to moan in the kiss and wrap her legs and tail around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash placed one pair of hands on her hips while setting the other pair on her breasts. After a while longer, Ash began to thrust back and forth, going into a steady rhythm as to not hurt his new mate.

Arcani moans as her lover began to thrust into her. She could feel his long member touch her most sensitive spots that she and the other girls have not reached before. Ash breaks from the kiss and used the pair of hands that are on her breasts to press and squeeze them, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He then got down and began to suck on her black nipple that is in the line between the black and white fur on her breasts on the right side while using the spare hand to stroke her clit while keeping the hand on her left breast and played with her other nipple.

Arcani was squirming in pleasure, unable to escape from his assault on her breasts. Unlike the other girls, Arcani can produce milk out of pregnancy through mating, and her body is reacting to the stimulus, causing her breasts to swell up and grow bigger with the milk. Ash, noticing the taste of her milk, began to suck the creamy fluid out of the orbs of flesh, now switching from one breast to another, evening out the the pleasure and weight on her chest and switched his hands to keep the stimulus up.

The two are close to their orgasm to where after Ash finished in sucking up all of the milk in Arcani's breasts, he brought both of his hands and continued to play with her breasts as the two kissed. Moaning in pleasure, the two came at their highest point in pleasure and orgasmed right there. Arcani could feel Ash's semen fill her womb and moans as the creamy seed touched her uterus walls directly, since the head of his hard cock was in her womb the entire time. She was also leaking out like a waterfall with her sweet vaginal liquid, soaking his thighs amd the bed. Ash continued to deliver the semen into her womb and he filled her up so much to where she looks like she is pregnant. At that point, the two calmd down from the pleasure.

Ash shares one more kiss with his lover before removing himself from her entrance. Arcani shudders as she felt him leave, satisfied with the effect, when she felt it, she places her hand on her belly, feelingsome life in her womb, indicating that she is pregnant. Ash turns to see Gira play with her breasts and pussy as she was waiting. He chuckles and slaps his hand on her ass, making her yelp and jump slightly. She turns to see her new mate on his back, his member hard again and sticking straight up. She smiles and got on top of him, lowering herself onto his hard rod before impaling herself on his cock.

Ash groans in pleasure as Gira impales herself onto his member. He looks at her and grins as he puts his hands in the same positions as he did with Arcani, on her hips and breasts. Gira grins and places one pair of arms around his neck, while the other pair went to his chest, feeling his muscles on his stomach and torso as they relax for a while. After that, Ash lifts Gira up and brings her back down while thrusting up into her womanhood, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Ash then bwgan to suck on Gira's breasts as the two got deeper in mating. Gira began bouncing up on top of him as he thrusts himself into her pussy.

Gira was also seeing spots in her vision. She saw her future with Ash along with there children for future times. She began to bounce faster as her lover began to speed up in his thrusts. He continues to suck on her H-cup breasts as their soft texture was tempting for him to continue. After a while, when the pressure in his cock got unbearable enough, he stops sucking on her tits and uses his right hand to bring her face closer to his own and kiss her deeply. The two brought their second pair of hands and placed them on their lover's face, pulling each other closer than before while pulling their bodies, pressing up flushed against each other.

The sudden movement caused the two to orgasm. Ash kept himself deep imside his ghostly dragon lover as he began to unload his second load of hot semen into her womb, fertilizing her eggs, impregnating her completely. Since Arcani got pregnant first, it does not matter anymore. Gira was gushing a waterfall of her sweet fluid onto his groin, soaking his thighs along with the bed again. After a while, like Arcani, Gira's womb is filled up to the brim and she now looks pregnant, but she felt him taper off and remoce himself slowly, not wanting her to lose the opportunity of being a mother. He shares one last kiss with her before he places her down onto the bed.

**Lemon end**

Ash got up and picked up both of his lovers, Arcani on the top, and Gira on the bottom, and moved them to a spare bed im the room and sets them down softly. He then cleans up the remains of their mating session as the girls rest. After he cleans up the mess, which took thirty minutes, he turns to see Arcani about four months pregnant already while Gira is three months pregnant in a short period of time. He got down between them and placed the anthros onto his lap, allowing them to relax and sleep on his chest. He wraps both pairs of arms around the two women and pulls them closer to him as he looks up at the ceiling, thinking of his future.

After waiting for about fifty more minutes, Ash looks down to see Arcani groan in discomfort. He lies her down on the bed and gets up to see what is wrong. But he then noticed that she was having contractions, indicating that she is giving birth to his children now. He gets in front of her and places one of his hands on her own as he makes sure that the child comes out safely. Arcani groans as she pushes her child out of her womb, the head now poking out of her opening. After a while longer, she gave one last push, causing the young hybrid to fall into Ash's hands. She groans again, much to his surprise, and gave birth to a second child. After that, she calms down.

Ash smiles, "We have twins, Arcani. One son and one daughter."

Arcani smiles as he hands the two children to her, the young Arceus Poké-morphs beginning to sick onto her breasts as she fedthem her milk. She turns to Ash and the two shares a soft kiss. Ash then got up and went to Gira who was beginning to have the same problems and the same thing happened with the same result, with twins, one boy and one girl. With that, Ash now lies down in the bed, his arms wrapped around his anthro lovers and his children as they finished their feeding, and falls asleep for a new tomorrow.

**Next day**

Ash woke up to the feeling of fur on his bare skin. He looks to his sides and noticed his lovers and children, still asleep without a care in the world. He smiles and slowly removes himself from their grip, moving to the bathroom to take a quick shower. A few minutes later, the sound of running water is heard in the bedroom.

Arcani and Gira woke up to the sound of running water and figured that their mate is in the shower. They look down at their children, who are snuggling up into their mothers' chests, sound asleep. The two smiles and left the room to find the other girls, intent on telling them the news.

Ash got out of the shower fifteen minutes later after the girls left. He gets a set of new clothes on and grabs his Poké-balls as he heads downstairs. When he got to the living room, he noticed that all of the girls are there and saw them playing with the children. When he got behind Gira, his daughters spots him and jumps up at him, tackling him to the ground. The other girls were giggling at Ash's shocked face, but he chuckles and gets up, sitting down between the first two mates he gained.

He asks, "How is everything going in here? I hope that you are happy with the new additions we have to the family."

Luna giggles, "We are quite happy with the children here anyway. All of us wanted to be mothers, but we could never find the right mate. But what are you going to name them?"

All of the girls gave Ash a questioning glance along with the four kids, intent on knowing what their names are.

Ash spoke sheepishly, "If you don't mind, I think that the boys should have my name mixed in with the first part of their species name, like Arcash and Girash. As for the girls, I think that Saffron and Arciril should fit in with them, if you know what I am saying."

The girls were beaming with happiness and the children were beaming with pride at the names. Saffron is his Giratina daughter while Arciril is his Arceus daughter. The two daughters cuddled up against their father and fell asleep. Ash smiles and looks at all of his wives, "So, about training, what are we going to do?"

Lucanthia spoke, "I know of a training schedule. Not only that, but I invented something that should enable you to keep all of your pokemon on you, with a few upgrades of course. As for the Pokémon, we will train them to where they have mastered many different types of attacks without ill side effects. As for you, Ash, I think we need to teach you about psychic and aura mastery, so you hace the ability to defend those that you care for."

Ash nods at her decision. He spoke, "Agreed. Also, during the training, I will hold to my promise and try to get to know you girls better. If you want to be mothers during the month, let me know, okay?"

The girls nod, blushing at the thought. Luna then remembered, "Oh. By the way, I managed to get all of the Pokémon that you left in Professor Oak's lab and other training areas along with those you have released and bring them here. I thought that if we are training, then we might as well train the others as well."

Ash nods at her logic. He then spoke, "By the way, girls. After the month, do you all want to come with me? I understand if you don't or-mmph!"

He was cut off by Astral kissing him on the lips in a forceful manner. She breaks the kiss and spoke, "We would be honored to go with you. By the way, this is your home as well. Here, you can catch and train any Pokémon that wants to join you on your journey. We are joining you not only to see your dream come true, but to be with you as your lovers."

Ash smiles and nods, embracing his Lucario lover as she returns it. The two then let go of each other and the group went outside. Ash noticed that since there was an open spot in the roof of the cave, he could see what he could call paradise. There was a good set of trees growing a multitude of many different berries from all over the world. There was also a lake and a few grass fields along with a forest that has a huge variety of Pokémon in all kinds and types from the six regions, even though Ash has not been in two of those regions. He also noticed many different training areas for both humans and Pokémon.

He spoke, shock evident in his voice, "I can't belive it. This area here is paradise. You girls lived here due to the abundance of food, water, and company here with areas created for training and relaxing. All of you out did yourselves. This like heaven here."

The girls were touched by his compliment and embraced him in a group hug. Rainbow spoke, "Well, we knew that a human was coming, since my mother told me so, and that it was the chosen one, but she did not tell us who. We also knew that if we were going to be married to you, you should live here with us. Our home is yours after all."

Ash nods, but he then clutches his head in pain. Jade went by his side and grabbed his head to look into his mind, but she was then consumed by a flash of light since a good amount of energy came from Ash's psyche. Within the glow, Selena was changing. She felt her dress change, forming a second skin on her body, and her body gaining some new developments. When the light dims down, everyone, including Ash, since his momentary headache went away Selena was glowing, was greeted by a new sight.

Selena now stood in front of her sisters and lover with a new body. She looks like a Gallede, but she still has the same assets and parts of a Gardevoir, along with remaining as a female. Her arms and legs arw still slender, but they have more muscle, and the spike on he chest seems to snuggle in perfectly between her breasts, which grew to an F-cup. Her new clothing is a full body suit that hugged to her body like a second skin. She is still obsidian black, but she has gold highlighted streaks in her hair and in her eyes. Her feet is like that of Gallede, meaning that she can run on for hours non stop, and she also has the elbow blades of Gallede, allowing her to use blade techniques.

She looks up and asks, "What happened to me?"

The other girls shrugged while Ash pulls out his Pokédex, scanning her to see what is going on. When the dex scanned her, the device beeped, "Gardevoir has evolved into her combat form. If they were given a piece of Gallede's elbow blade, they can transform into their combat form at will. But if they are in tune with their trainer to an unbreakable level, then she will evolve into her combat form, forever remaining in that state. Gardevoir's combat form is psychic, fighting, and fairy."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Selena has evolved permanently into her combat form. She was about to be depressed, until Ash wraps his arms around her, saying, "Hey, don't feel bad. You should be glad that you still have your beauty from your regular self in this form, proving that beautiful things can be deadly."

This helped out in calming her down and get her spirits back up thanks to the encouragement, knowing that he is right. She wraps her own arms around him and squeezes him in her embrace with her newfound strength. He groans, but he chuckles afterwards. He softly kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blush and let go, still in his embrace, but leaned up against his side. He smiles softly at the other girls, even the three who fell in love with him first. Elena, Silvera, Lucanthia and Onyx wants to mate with him by themselves in the future.

He chuckles, then he looks around and asks, "Where's Pikachu? I thought he would be awake by now."

Lucanthia face palms herself, forgetting about his starter for that moment and spoke, "Hold on, Ashy. I will get him for you."

She dashes inside to get the mouse while the other girls began to giggle at Ash's blushing face. When she returned, Pikachu was on her shoulder, glaring at Ash for forgetting about him. Ash shook his head, "Let's get started on breakfast before we begin training. Luna, please, release the Pokémon for me while I get supplies."

Luna nods and brings a briefcase full of Poké-balls out from behind her. She grabs the ones off his belt and brings out his current Sinnoh team, while Silvera opens the briefcase and began to release the others. Arcani looks at his Bayleef when she came out. She asks, "Ash. Did Bayleef show any signs of affection towards you earlier?"

Ash nods, blushing as he grabs the cookwear out of his pack, "Yes she did. She always pounces on me and rubs her face against my own passionately, like she wanted me to be her mate. Why? Do you have the ability to turn her into an anthro as well?"

Arcani nods, smiling, "If you want to. I think it would break her heart to see other girls with you without part of the group."

Ash nods, indicating that she should go ahead. She went to Bayleef and got her to,follow her inside. When the two got inside, Arcani asks, "Bayleef, I want to ask you this. Why did you fall in love with your trainer? What caused you to do so?"

Bayleef replies sheepishly, "I wanted to repay him after he saved me as a Chikorita. He saved my life from the winter cold and from a bunch of crooks who were going to sell me off. I was in love with him ever since, but I thought that he would never understand."

Arcani chuckles, "Bayleef, he wants to hear youmsay that to him later on. He game me the go ahead to turn you into an anthro so you can get closer to him."

Bayleef was estatic. She jumps in the air and said quickly, "I'll take it. I don't care about the consequences. I will do anything to got closer to my love!"

Arcami nods, "Alright, but wit this, you can get another type or two of your choice, depending on either you are single or dual type. What two types do you wish to have?"

Bayleef spoke, "My first is Ice, because it could be a good benefit to use for certain situations, and my second is steel, because I want to have a high defense to keep those that I care for safe."

Arcani nods at the choices and holds her hand out, creating an orb of light before placing it on Bayleef's chest, allowing the orb to go into the grass type's skin. Bayleef began to glow and shift. She could feel her body change to like that of an anthropomorphic Pokémon. She stood up on her hind legs and felt herself grow taller as her fore legs slimmed down and her thighs grew thicker, but still retain a slender shape. Her waist became slimmer and her hips became wider, allowing her go develop a full and round ass with her short tail above it. Her front legs grew to become a pair of slender arms and she felt her hands grow out with three fingers and a thumb, each tipped with the same white color of her hoof-like claws. She then felt her neck change to a natural human neck and her head change positions, becoming placed on the top of her neck. She felt the leaf on her head grow larger as she grew hair to cover the stem and her face became more angelic. Finally, she felt her chest getting heavier, developing a pair of EE-cup breasts. She then felt herself become colder than normal along with developing metal plating on her body, the plates becoming extra thicker around her breasts and pussy. With that done, she felt the changes stop and the glow dims, revealing her new form.

With her new slim figure, she is now as tall as Ash wearing metal armor and her hair and leaf is now a snow white color, showing the additions of her types. She looks at Arcani and hugs her saying, "Thank you, Lady Arcani!"

Arcani smiles and returns the hug back. The two then smell food from outside and the duo then left the house to see all of Ash's Pokémon eating. The two then sat beside Ash, him between the two girls. As the girls ate, Ash asks, "How do you like your new body, Leaf?"

The other girls looks at the newly named Leaf, waiting for her answer, as she spoke, "It is amazing. I could be able to do things my previous body couldn't do, and thanks to the new types I got, I have a greater diversity of moves to use."

Everyone seems to nod at her answer as they continue to eat. Ash turns to Arcani and spoke, "Arcani, where is your jewel of life? Dad told me that I need to fuse with it to unlock my powers."

Arcani looks at him confused, "Dad?"

Ash nods, "Yes. Since I am going to marry you girls, your parents are likely to become my parents-in-laws. So I am going to get in the habit of calling Arceus Dad now."

Arcani nods and holds her hand to her chest. When she did that, an orb of light came out of her chest, before the light condensed into a glowing green orb of life. She gives it to Ash and he holds it to his chest, the orb beginning to turn into a shiny green liquid, allowing his skin to absorb it. Ash's body then began to glow as his new abilities begin to set in. After a while, Ash is back to normal, but his eyes are now ruby red in the right, and sapphire blue in the left, and his hair is white with black streaks.

After the fusion, they finish up breakfast and cleaned up the remains, getting started for the day. When the Pokémon got situated and in order, Ash spoke, "Listen up, gang. Now that we are here, it is time to start training seriously. I want you all to start working on your current attacks until you master them, making sure that you do not suffer drawbacks from certain moves. When you are finished, we will start on workout routines so you could increase your strength, speed, and stamina before working on other attributes and resistances against certain types. The girls here will help you out with the endurance while we are doing this. Later on, we will work on learning defensive moves to protect yourselves in combat and new attacks later on. Understand?"

All of Ash's Pokémon nod at his orders and went to different areas, fully intent on training. The girls went to supervise them while Lucanthia stayed with Ash so she could help him in his training, being a champion and all. When they were just getting started, they all thought, 'This is just the beginning.'

**Time skip**

Ash just trudged his way to the showers, exhausted on all the training they did. All of his Pokémon has mastered all of the moves they know and just learned at least four defensive moves each. Ash himself started from the basic moves and work his way up to the top. He managed to get inside the bathroom in his room and began to strip himself from his sweaty clothes. He then got in the shower and turn on the water.

As he was beginning to wash himself up, he began to think back on what happened in the last two days. He was left alone, and he traveled all the way from Lake Valern to the girls. He is arranged into a marriage with the girls along with a few extras just in case, and he is now a father at age thirteen. He is now training to master his new powers to defend his new family members and he has decided on one thing. Instead of becoming a Pokémon master, he will be one of the best trainers there ever existed.

He finished washing up and got out of the shower in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He lies down on his bed and looks up at the ceiling of his room. Leaf decided to sleep in with Selena for the night while the other Pokémon are in their Poké-balls, asleep from all the training that they did. He shakes his head and gets up, deciding to look up on the kids. He looks in Arcani's room and notices that Arcani and Gira are in there with their children curled up against them, fully asleep. Ash smiles and walks to them, getting between the two legends and lies down, putting both pairs of arms around his lovers, the two anthros leaning in to his touch and falling asleep in his arms and the kids between the three parents. He lays his head back and falls asleep, dreaming of a better future.

**Alright. Here is the first chapter. This story is an Ash/Poké-anthro harem, with additions in the future. There will be gender-swapping with certain Pokémon. Here are the few Pokémon I was thinking on about changing into anthros and adding them into Ash's harem: Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Buizel, Pidgeot, and Mewtwo. Preview of the next chapter is that Mewtwo will come in the next chapter to check on Ash and there will be a scene between them.**

**Fyro Ash Ketchum, out.**


End file.
